Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of household appliances, and in particular to laundry washing and washing/drying appliances like laundry washers and washers/dryers. Specifically, the present invention relates to a household appliance designed for wall mounting.
Overview of the Related Art
Household appliances designed for wall mounting are known in the art. This kind of installation is useful in those situations where space is so limited that there is no room for accommodating a floor-standing appliance, or for appliances of small size, designed with a reduced load capacity (e.g., 1.5-2 kg of cotton load), for example targeted to people living as singles, or for installation in hotel rooms, or aboard ships.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,998 discloses a wall-mounted tumble dryer. Other examples of wall-mounted garment dryer are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,691.
Conventionally, the household appliance is mounted to the wall by means of brackets, attached to the rear side of the appliance external cabinet, and that engage counter-brackets attached to the wall by means of screws.